Strange Coincidence
by hisoka4ever
Summary: Sequel to 'Two Yukis, too many problems'. Gravitation and CCS crossover fics. Things are still not going good for Touya and Shuichi...


Yosh!! This is the sequel for Two Yuki-s, too many problem fic. Enjoy please!

**Strange Coincidence**

"Yuki?" Touya yawned sleepily.

"Yes?" both sounds echoed from the kitchen. Yukito and Yuki popped their head out of the kitchen.

"Ah... I was calling for my... 'Yuki....to' actually... Ohayo," said Touya. ::sweatdrops::

Yuki blushes in embarrassment. "Ah, Ohayo!" Yuki and Yukito both went back into the kitchen and continue prepare their breakfast.

"Eiri-san, thanks for inviting us here. I'm sure To-ya appreciates this. Thank you!" said Yukito.

"You are welcome," replied Yuki.

"Eiri-san, do you realized that, something looks or sounds familiar between To-ya and Shndou-kun? It seems like.. i don't know what it is but there is something between those two."

"I guess you are right,"

Just then a soft whimpered sound came, interrupted their conservation.

"Yuki...?"

"Hai?" echoed both Yukito and Yuki together again. They stare at each other first before, Shuichi comes into the kitchen.

"Ohayo! Yuki, Yukito-san," said Shuichi cheerfully.

"Ohayo!" Yukito replied. ::Sweatdrops::

Yuki sighed deeply.

"Breakfast is ready," Yuki called out loudly while Yukito prepares the table.

Shuichi who was scribbling his lyrics jumped out as he hear them while Touya who was still watching the TV get up.... just when they both ran over each others.

"OUCH!" Touya cried out.

"Owieee" Shuichi grumbled.

"Watch where you're going, brat!" Touya yelled angirly.

"Hey, it was you who blocked my way first!" snapped Shuichi.

Just when they were about to start the deadly 'war' or to crumbled down Yuki's condominium, Yukito and Yuki busted in. Yuki grabbed the still whining Shuichi to the dinning room and seated him as Yukito calmed Touya and helped him to get up.

"Yuki!!! It hurts!! My arm is broken!! He did it!!" whined Shuichi with his big watery eyes.

Yuki got annoyed by this and squeezed poor Shu-kun's injured arm tightly which made Shuichi yelled out in pain. "Feel much more better, huh?"

"Hidooooooi!!!!" Shuichi sobbed.

At the other side, Touya giggled uncontrollably at Shuichi's childish expression. Shuichi becomes mad and started sulking.

"To-ya, stop teasing him..." whispered Yukito softly.

"Yuki, he should deserves it. It's his punishment for not respecting me"

When Shuichi heard Touya's insulting word, Shuichi jumped out of his seating and yelled at him, before he could stands up, Yuki grabbed his arm more tightly which made Shuichi yelped in pain.

When Yukito saw Shuichi still crying in pain. He feels sorry for him and get up to help Shuichi.

"Is it here that it hurts?" Yukito asked gently while rubbing the bruises on Shuichi arm. Shuichi nodded.

Touya and Yuki startled at the scene. Before Touya broke the silence.

"Oi Yuki, what are you doing?" Touya asked in jealousy.

Both Yuki and Yukito stare at Touya, didn't know which Yuki he called out first, then another interruption broke out.

"Yuki?" Shuichi replied.

Now again, Yuki and Yukito stare at Shuichi.

"Eiri-san, I think I've just found out the answer," Yukito grins.

"Yea, so this is it then..." nodded Yuki.

Shuichi and Touya blinked in confusion. "Eh, nani?" both of them ask curiously.

Yukito smiled at them while Yuki just nodded.

"Anyone mind to tell me what's going on here?" asked Touya.

"Yuki, what's wrong?" Shuichi asked before he pounced on Yuki.

"Oi, get off me you idiot!" Yuki yelled.

"NO!! Not until you tell me what happened!" cried Shuichi.

"Well, it's about Shindou-kun and To-ya" said Yukito. Ignoring the curious look of those two, he continued. "We noticed that you two sounds very familiar... and both your voices are the same. That's why every time Shindou-kun and To-ya called us, we get confused by which Yuki, you are referring to because you two have the same voice."

"No way!" Shuichi and To-ya blurted out.

The two look at each other. "Is it?"

"Ahh!! You got my voice!! You copy-cat!" snapped Shuichi.

"Hey, you are the one who copied mine!" yelled Touya.

"Oh great, now what?" sighed Yuki.

"Ah ha ha ha," Yukito smiled uneasily. "Here we go again." ::Sweatdrops::

OWARI

Hi again, minna! - I wrote this fic because recently I found out that the seiyuu for both Shuichi and Touya are the same!! Seki Tomokazu-san desu!! Hope you enjoy this fic! Please review my fic and I'll continue another one for Gravitation and CCSakura Cross Over fic!

And lots of thanks for those who reviewed my fic!!! Lots of hugs...


End file.
